Baby Mama
by angelinexo
Summary: When Danny opens the door, he has no idea how everything will change. But as his little brother puts it, "We're crazy and dysfunctional, but we're a family." And now the Wheeler clan must welcome a new girl into their lives that changes everything.


When Danny Wheeler opened that door to reveal a small, young Asian woman, he had no idea that she would change his life forever.

"Hi, Danny," she smiled shyly.

Danny paused for a moment, trying to recall her name. "Melody, right?"

"Mel, but yeah," she said. "Could I come in? We need to talk."

"Sure?" Danny said, moving to open the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company," Mel said bashfully.

"What? Oh, no," Danny brushed it off. "They're pretty much here all the time."

"Oh," she blushed.

"Guys, this is Mel," Danny introduced, "Mel, this is my mom, brother, best friend, roommate, and niece."

"Hey, you're that pretty girl from the club that Danny took home a while back," Tucker smiled.

Mel felt her face warm and her stomach twisting in knots at the sudden attention.

"I think I'm…" she started. Before she could finish her sentence, she ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time before she vomited.

"Mel, are you okay?" Danny asked from the doorway, with a slightly disgusted look on his face. She held back her tears as she wiped the corners of her mouth with some toilet paper.

"I'm fine," she insisted as she stood up shakily. She walked to the doorway, aware that everyone's eyes were on her.

"I didn't want to do it like this, but why not," she muttered. "Danny, I'm pregnant."

Silence. Stolen glances. A giggle from Emma.

"Dammit, Danny, didn't you learn anything from Ben's mistakes?!" Bonnie finally exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's Danny's?" Riley asked. "Like one hundred percent positive?"

Mel blushed as she answered. "Danny's the only guy I've been with in years."

"Are you sure you're really pregnant?" Danny asked. "It wasn't just like a false positive or something?"

Mel shook her head. "I took five home tests. I went to the doctor's and got a blood test done as well. I'm three months pregnant."

Danny sat down on the couch in shock, trying to comprehend everything.

"I'm sorry I told you like this," Mel said hurriedly. "You don't have to feel obligated to help or anything at all, I just felt that you should at least know."

Everyone sat in silent shock.

Mel could feel the blood rushing to her face. She felt foolish.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled again. "I'll just go then."

She was waiting for the elevator, fighting back tears, when Danny rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Mel," he said. "Look… This… It's just a lot to handle right now." Mel nodded and willed for the elevator to hurry and save her some embarrassment. "But if the baby is mine, then I want to be there. I want to be there for my baby." He paused, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "_Our_ baby."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Danny?" Riley asked. "Being a father is a huge responsibility."

"Yeah, but maybe it's a good thing," Danny replied. "I mean, look at Ben. Having Emma changed him for the better. Maybe it'll do the same for me."

"I mean, you already have your life pretty much together, don't you?" Ben offered.

"If anything, this is going to create a scandal," Bonnie piped up. "You're a professional hockey player, Danny. If the tabloids get a hold of this, they're going to paint you as an sexy, immoral playboy." She paused. "Actually, it'd be a great way to get some publicity."

"It doesn't matter," Danny shook his head. "I can't turn my back on her now. She's carrying my _kid_."

"He's right," Ben said. "We're dysfunctional and crazy. But we're family. And now… it looks like two more will be joining the crazy."

"We don't even know her," Riley said softly.

"We've got six months before the baby's here," Danny pointed out. "Time to get to know my baby mama."

* * *

**I know I've got a bunch of stories in the works, but I recently marathoned through the first two seasons of Baby Daddy, and I kind of got hooked. I still need to catch up on season 3, but let's just say this is an AU after season 2? :)**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plot lines from the ABC Family Original Series, Baby Daddy, so please don't sue! **


End file.
